Camping Confessions
by XWP-Rizzles
Summary: What my brain came up with after seeing the finale. What I think could of happened had Amy told Reagan about Liam. Reamy one-shot.


**Okay so this would not get out of my head so I just had to write it. It's just a cute little Reamy one-shot on what my little brain thought could of happened on their camping trip had Amy told Reagan about Liam. I own nothing Faking It related. Enjoy :)**

Reagan looked up from where she had been adding wood to the fire to see Amy sitting on a log, staring into the flames with a far off look on her face. Reagan sighed lightly before standing and walking across the camp and kneeling in front of her girlfriend. "You still home in there Shrimp Girl?" She asked brushing a strand of Amy's hair back from her face.

Amy jumped a little at the contact and gave Reagan an apologetic smile. "Sorry, guess I zoned out a little."

Reagan smiled back. "It's okay. You've been doing that a lot tonight though. You okay?"

Amy nodded. "I'm fine."

"Wanna try again?" Reagan asked tilting her head knowingly.

Amy gave her a confused look. "Huh?"

Reagan arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I may not know you as well as some people but I can still tell that was a lie." Amy looked down at the ground and Reagan put a hand on her knee. "What's up, babe?"

Amy couldn't help but smile a little at Reagan calling her 'babe', but the smile quickly disappeared and she sighed. "It's...remember how I said I was fighting with Karma?"

Reagan nodded. "Yeah, I thought you two made up?"

"We did...I think." Amy unconsciously started playing with her BFF necklace. "I mean she said loved me and..." She stopped looking at Reagan. "Sorry I didn't me-"

Reagan shook her head. "No it's okay. Best friends say they love each other right?" She said with a small smile and a shrug.

Amy smiled back before continuing. "Yeah so, she said...that. But, her face...I just don't think she's really okay. It wasn't something you can fix in a day you know?"

Reagan sat on the log next to Amy and put her arm around her shoulders. "Well actually I don't know cause you still haven't told me what you guys were fighting about." Amy looked up at her and Reagan could see the fear on her face. "It wasn't anything to do with me was it?" Amy shook her head. "So why can't you tell me?"

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I...I want to tell you. It's just..." She thought about Reagan's mini freak out after the pageant and all she could hear was the words 'Are you straight?' and 'just a phase.'

Reagan rubbed her fingertips up and down Amy's arm. "Look, you don't have to tell me, if you really don't want to. I just, I like what we have here and I don't want anything coming up later and blindsiding me like the whole Karma thing. But if you don't think it's something I should know then I'll let it go."

Amy closed her eyes again. Man Reagan could win an award for best accidental guilt trip. She turned towards Reagan and prepared herself for that fact that this may cause Reagan to leave her. The thought alone made her tear up but she was doing this. No more secrets,,,from anyone.

Reagan noticed her watery eyes and immediately her heart dropped to her stomach. She prepared herself for the worst as Amy took a deep breath to speak.

"Okay. I'm going to tell you cause I like what we have here too. And I don't want there to be any secrets between us. And if you don't want to be with me anymore after this..." Amy swallowed and took a shaky breath, "...well I'll understand. But I really hope you don't break up with me cause I really like you."

Reagan grabbed her hand. "Just tell me." She said trying to hide how nervous she actually was. She was surprised that Amy couldn't hear her heart hammering against her chest.

"Okay, but just promise me you won't say anything until I'm done. If you stop me every few seconds I'll never get through this." When Reagan nodded Amy swallowed nervously one more time before telling her.

And she told her _everything. _

She could of just told her about sleeping with Liam but she needed Reagan to fully understand why so she had to tell the whole story. She started from Shane mistaking them for lesbians and didn't stop until her confession at the wedding and then with a whole lot of hesitation, she finally told her about the biggest mistake of her life and how it was exactly that. Just a stupid, drunken mistake. Reagan, as promised, had stayed silent the whole time. By the time Amy had finished tears were spilling over her cheeks. Reagan's continued silence wasn't helping but the older girl was still holding her hand and Amy chose to see that as a good sign. Though she had been wrong before.

After what felt like hours of silence when all Amy could hear was the crackling of the fire and the crickets Reagan finally spoke. "Wow...that was a lot of info to take in over s'mores." She watched as Amy's face relaxed into a small smile and she could see the tension leave her shoulders. Smiling she pulled Amy against her side and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered after a few minutes and she felt Amy fully relax against her.

Amy rested her head against Reagan's shoulder. "I was afraid. I mean I know it happened before I met you but still. All that stuff you said about your ex and you being a phase, I just didn't want to scare you away. I saw how freaked out you were after the pageant. I didn't want to put that fear in your head again."

Reagan sighed and pulled Amy closer. "Yeah, that wasn't one of my coolest moments." They both laughed lightly at that. "But it was before you met me and I did kind of over react about the whole pageant thing. Like you said I was scared. But I keep forgetting that you're new to all this. Which means you're still figuring things out. And to do that you're going to have to make some mistakes. I know I did."

"You slept with your best friends boyfriend?" Amy asked.

Uhh...no." Reagan replied and they laughed again. "But I was really confused and did a lot of stupid things." She leaned back a little so she could look Amy on the eyes. "So I can't get mad at you for that. Like you said you were hurt and angry and it was before you even met me."

Amy smiled at her. "Thank you for understanding she said lacing her fingers with the hand Reagan had draped over her shoulder. Reagan kissed her forehead. "OH, and for the record, any doubts I had about you being into me disappeared that night."

Amy had to smirk at that. "That good huh?"

Reagan gave her that oh so sexy grin that Amy loved. "Oh yeah."

Amy smiled mischievously before getting up and walking towards the tent. "Thanks, you weren't so bad either."

Reagan's jaw dropped and she looked over her shoulder. "Not so bad?!" She asked insulted.

Amy shrugged unzipping the tent. "Yeah, you had a few good moments."

Reagan just blinked at her in disbelief, but knowing that Amy was just toying with her caused her pulse to speed up excitedly. "A few good moments huh?" She repeated standing up slowly.

Amy nodded stepping inside the tent. "Yeah, you did okay for an older more experienced girl." She said unzipping her jacket and sliding it off her shoulders.

Reagan bit her lip at the sight of Amy's now exposed shoulders but still managed to keep the banter going and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. "Watch it, Kid."

Amy smiled challengingly. "Or what cradle robber?" They both laughed again before rubber her bare arms. "Whew, it's a little cold."

Reagan crossed her arms. "Maybe you should put your jacket back on."

Amy smirked at her before very slowly pulling her tank top over her head leaving her in a very sexy red bra. "Or you could come warm me up." She said before winking at Reagan and crawling deeper into the tent.

Reagan stood with her mouth hanging open for all of about 2 seconds before she snapped out of it and made a beeline for the tent, shedding her jacket and flannel shirt before she even made it inside.

**So yeah there's that. Hope you liked it and for the record I'm a HUGE Karmy shipper but I love Reamy too. Come on you can't deny they're cute :) **


End file.
